jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Tendo (Continuum-010924397)
The kawaii companion and sometime fiancée to "Super Ran”. Powers & Abilities Powers Telekinesis ': Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. Akane seems to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, she is starting to display further control over fine matter.) *'Telekinetic Hammer ': Akane can manifest a telekinetic hammer composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, is strong enough to hurt even the incredible oni while leaving no visible marks. She can also use her hammer to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Akane's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic hammer as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. *'Tactile Telekinesis: Ranma taught her how to use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, Agility and other fighting skills into super-human levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Akane can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *Psychic Shadow: She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Hammer: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic hammer”, blunt weapons of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes. *Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. *Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psycho Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *'Precognition': Akane occasionally has precognitive dreams. Abilities '''Master Martial Artist': Akane is the current heir to the Tendo School of Martial Arts Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Akane takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents. Category:Continuum-010924397